Catálogo de deseos AioriaxShaka 1
by Letos-night
Summary: Es un catálogo de momentos apasionados lime y lemon entre Aioria y Shaka, compuesto por diez drabbles de entre 100 y 1000 palabras INDEPENDIENTES es decir, cada drabble NO es un capítulo, sino un relato en si mismo, como una serie de minicuentos
1. Deseo en Apogeo 100 palabras

Bueno, aquí les dejo la explicación xD, esta es una colección de Drabbles, todos alrededor de momentos apasionados de Shaka y Aioria W (mi pareja favorita, como siempre, van desde 100 hasta las 1000 palabras, y cada drabble es INDEPENDIENTE, es decir, no son capítulos de un fic, sino una colección de pequeñísimos minicuentitos, que lo único que tienen en común es la pareja: **AIORIA X SHAKA**

Espero haberme explicado. Personalmente he disfrutado mucho haciéndolos , desde el primero hasta el último xD, y algunos de ellos están dedicados a personitas especiales :P, pero bueno, mejor comienzo poniéndoles el primero, y espero que los disfruten todos tanto como yo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**I.**

**.-Deseo en Apogeo-.**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 100 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Una gota de sudor resbala entre dos pieles perladas, ya no se sabe a cuál de los dos gemidos pertenece. Ambos sucumben mientras la noche avanza, danzando en la cama como contrincantes hambrientos, el león mancilla los templos de virgo, entrando y saliendo mientras la luna transita, bebe suspiros y suelta jadeos, amando su cuerpo con garras y dientes, deseando absorberlo en la pasión del momento, mientras el otro suplica por que continúe el tormento. 

— **Te amo… —**

— **Te necesito… —**

— **Te adoro… —**

— **Te pertenezco. —**

Son sinceros, más en el momento de amar, con estrellas como testigos, y el orgasmo como final.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

-

-

-


	2. Deseo en Abundancia 200 Palabras

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**II**

**.-Deseo en Abundacia-. **

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 200 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Dulce es el gemido que escapa de un amante complacido, mientras las manos de quien le adora recorren cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aprendiendo los caminos secretos que producen nerviosismo y temblores en la piel del gimiente.

Hay amor, no solo lascivia, no solo deseo, hay amor y entrega impresos en cada beso que se estrella contra el rostro, contra los párpados, contra la mejilla, contra los labios, uno tras otro dan un secreto, con susurros, con risas, con murmullos y anhelos… se cuelan las manos entre el cabello y seducen a la espalda y a las piernas… se ama, se entrega, se adora, y se crea un mundo perfecto mientras los amantes se acarician. 

— **Te he amado desde que la luna nació. —**

—**Eso no es tanto tiempo… —**

— **Te he amado desde que la existencia se creó. — **Y estruja su cuerpo, envenena su boca con un beso **— Y te amaré cuando nos fundamos en el espacio y desaparezcamos. Cuando seamos polvo. Cuando se apaguen los ojos. —**

Y le cree. Por eso abre las piernas y el alma para dejarle penetrar toda defensa. Se entrega más cuando la noche espesa. Se disuelve. Y ama. Aman. Como si fuera la vez primera. 

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	3. Deseo Agradecido 300 Palabras

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

** III.**

**.-Deseo Agradecido-.**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 300 palabras**_

**_Advertencias: Lime_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Es una piedra oscura… la angustia se me nota en las pupilas mientras compartimos el infierno… alrededor, solo hay silencio, palabras inconclusas que se han muerto en todas las gargantas, nada somos, nada tenemos, a ningún lugar, ya pertenecemos. 

Mutismo.

Abrimos las bocas para buscar consuelo, nada se explaya… solo hay búsqueda, incansable y cruenta en medio de la vacuidad. 

Miedo, Lo siento, lo percibo, lo sufro……… lo agradezco.

Este infierno fue otorgado por los dioses como castigo, y yo, lo agradezco.

En mis piernas, te tengo. Huelo tu pelo cuando te acercas para buscar la silenciosa compañía de otro hombre mutilado, lo estamos todos, del alma, de la fe, de la vida. Somos apenas sombras contenidas en un enorme obelisco, es penitencia, es castigo. Y fortuna. 

Puedo sentirte entre mis brazos sin pensar en justificarlo, puedo lamer tus lágrimas silenciosas y dejar que tu retires las mías con tus dedos. No hay explicaciones, no hay rencores. Solo tú, yo, sombras… el silencio…

Tus ojos son la luz y alumbran en totalidad a mi presencia. 

El averno es el regalo más perfecto que pudo darse a mi existencia, es el ideal consuelo de tus labios sobre mi pecho y los míos sobre tu cuello, de tus manos sobre mi espalda y las mías sobre tu lienzo… del sudor perfecto entre nuestras pieles mientras exorcizamos a los demonios más perversos. 

Agradezca al suplicio, al lamento, a la roca y al castigo. Amarte. Desahogar tu temor entre mis brazos, purgarle silenciosamente mientras el encierro nos acerca compactándonos, hace que vivamos pegados entre caricias de ciegos que ya no ven alrededor más que penumbras.

Cuando las lenguas se enredan escosen las pieles. Somos esclavos del castigo y nuestras pasiones. 

La condena se ha convertido en celestina. 

Y nosotros, gladiores mutilados, en amantes. 

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	4. Deseo Furtivo 400 palabras

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**IV.**

**.- Deseo Furtivo -.  
**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 400 palabras**_

**_Advertencia: Lime_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Espío y sonrío cuando te desprendes de tu ropa entrando a la bañera… sueltas un gemido por el agua cálida. Aferro entre mis dedos la puerta entreabierta, devorando lasciva e impúdicamente cada pliegue de tu cuerpo, cada hendidura de tus músculos, cada movimiento de tus manos… manos… aún las siento recorriendo el largo de mi espalda.

Manos.

Bajan lentamente dentro del agua… tu rostro se enrojece ligeramente mientras jadeas con suavidad… el movimiento se evidencia en la parte superior de tu brazo, arriba, abajo, mis mejillas se tornan fuego al entender que estás haciendo… tu otra mano aferra el borde de la bañera, como si temieras caer dentro del agua por el éxtasis que experimentas… continúas, movimientos maquinales, fuertes, suaves, arriba, abajo… tus dedos alrededor de mi deseo…

**— Shaka… —**

Jadeas mi nombre… mi garganta se seca… quiero ver más… quiero verte acariciarte hasta que explotes y luego entrar furtivo a lamerlo… yo mismo me siento acalorado cuando el agua comienza a agitarse por la fuerza de tus movimientos y la resistencia de tus caderas… tu espalda se arquea…

**— Aioria… —**

Musito muy bajito cerrando un instante los ojos, mientras pienso que son mis labios los que te llevan al éxtasis y no tus propias manos, toco mi boca… esa que instantes antes te despertó con un beso suave… ahora te has vuelto bestial… temo te destroces por la fuerza con que mueves esa mano sobre tu firmeza… Y al pensarlo enciende aún más mi rostro al deducir que es la fuerza con que me amas cuando entramos en intimidad, moviéndote sobre mi espalda…

_"Con razón me duele en la mañana"_

Entro, furtivo… explotas ahogando un grito, observando al vacío… la bañera se llena de tu néctar… mis manos acarician tu cuello por detrás… te erizas. Has sido sorprendido y estás avergonzado… muerdo tu cuello, jadeas, mis manos descienden lentamente sobre tu pecho.

**— Shaka. –**

**— Aioria… mi Aioria —**

Lamo debajo de tu nuca, muerdo, succiono… los dedos alcanzan la punta aún caliente y palpitante de tu miembro. Lamo el pabellón de tu oreja, aprieto tu excitación… jadeas con mi respiración sumisa pero ardiente sobre tu cuello… recorro el largo de tu miembro con mis dedos extrayendo un poco de néctar… lo lamo. Delicioso.

Muerdo la oreja como despedida antes de marcharme. Camino lento y silencioso, para que me desees de nuevo. Para que ardas bajo el agua y busques como apagar el fuego.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	5. Deseo Enloquecido 500 palabras

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**V.**

**.- Deseo Enloquecido -.****  
**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 500 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lime**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

En medio del lugar, se observan. Respiran en silencio el uno el aroma del otro, se buscan salvajemente con miradas inquisidoras, mutismo entre ambos mientras las manos del rubio se encierran. Firmes. Puños.

Deseando estrellarlos contra el rostro del otro.

**— Shaka… yo… —**

**— Ella te espera, ¿no es cierto? —**

Ella, el nombre está vedado dentro de las paredes que en ese momento les encierran. ¿Cómo negarlo?, ella espera pacientemente su regreso, sobre la cama. Y el momento fugaz se irá en unos instantes, fueron felices por un momento, cuando el beso fue precipitándose hasta acabar sobre la cama.

Los labios de Shaka alrededor de uno de sus pezones, haciéndole jadear sin control, desbaratando sus defensas con el efecto del alcohol como aliciente. Por vez primera su realidad le parece pesada… quisiera simplemente dejarse derretir por el placer y la posibilidad del mismo que le ofrecen.

Cerrar los ojos. Amar intenso. Deshacerse de las ropas y pensarlo luego.

**— Fue un error… nunca debí hacerlo —**

**— Shaka… —**

Pero es demasiado frustrante, para el rubio, sintió los labios cosquillear y responderle cuando atacó furioso su borde, deseaba deshacerlos con lascivia, beberse cada centímetro de aquella boca y enredar sus lenguas. Fue correspondido, hubo fuego.

**— Solo vete… —**

**— Yo… —**

No hay intercambio de miradas, el silencio les responde. Tampoco hay movimiento para alejarse de aquél cuerpo, aún lo siente vibrando contra su pecho, derritiéndole en gritos placenteros mientras acaricia y tortura húmedamente.

Irse, ella espera la mujer con la sortija aguarda envuelta en una sonrisa ingenua.

Ladea la cabeza.

**— Ya me voy. —**

**— Estás tardando. —**

Cierra los ojos, pensando en el aliento cálido que le empapó el rostro, cómo el beso fue deformándose en lascivia para ambos. Las manos se entrometieron entre las ropas que ahora decora las losas. Y se encontraron amantes sobre la cama, cubiertos de sudor,caricias, un fragmento salvaje de infidelidad al lamerle la carne.

Deseó aprenderse los sabores, memorizar cada gemido. Ya no sabe en donde se separa la realidad de la fantasía, hasta que punto llegó, en sí, el hecho. Solo puede sentir deseo, enloqueciéndolo, queriendo arrebatarle la ropa de nuevo y tumbarlo sobre el suelo.

Hacerlo, una vez más perderse en el frenesí desbocado de mordidas contra su pecho, sentir gotas de sangre, producto de los besos, invadirle la garganta, convirtiéndose en su más ansiado deseo. Fue el placer más completo cuando lamió su intimidad, al sentir como el salado amargo y dulce se mezclaban dentro de su boca, regalando un minuto de intimidad a ambos. Explotó, quemando su garganta y terminando de perderlo. Y el néctar hizo efecto afrodisiaco sobre su ánimo.

El problema fue cuando quiso consumarlo. Se partió el encanto.

Le toma entre sus brazos pegando su frente húmeda a la nuca rubia, moviéndola de lado a lado con un nudo agobiado en su garganta, angustia, por que los abe, lo siente, lo intuye.

**—Te deseo demasiado… me condeno, terminaré enloqueciendo por ello… me partes… quemas… —**

Y soltarle. Al instante.

Corriendo en un escape desesperado a la salida.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	6. Deseo en Lienzo 600 palabras

* * *

**VI.**

**.- Deseo en Lienzo -.  
**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 600 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon**_

Se escucha el mar, batiendo el viento, la espuma reventar contra las rocas. Suavidad, aire, trazando ráfagas invisibles sobre el etéreo.

Estoy yo, quieto, sonriendo a la hora que va pasando lento, muy, muy lento. Puedo escucharte detrás pintando el cuadro, que todo se haga oleo y él se bata sobre el lienzo, con mezclas de colores perfectas y puntuales que den realidad a una escena pintorescamente fantasiosa.

Sonrío. Te observo.

Océano rompe contra el risco, y el atardecer _— paisaje —_ se convierte en un cuadro precioso y clásico, concebido tan solo para el destino que tiene, registrar este segundo en nuestras mentes, tatuarle por siempre en pared, un cuarto, nuestra casa. Que se caigan los muros a pedazos si quieren, pero que permanezca este instante, inmóvil, perfecto.

Como lo fue descubrirme en tus pupilas, dejando caer uno a uno los hilos de las prendas.

Flotaron sobre el cielo los hilos dorados de mi pelo, suspendiéndose en un perpetuo espasmo mientras caía, yo, sobre el hecho, palpitando mi pecho ansioso por verte libre. La perfección nunca ha estado en mi cuerpo, sino en el reflejo sincero que descubro en tus pupilas. Se acercan, lento, radicalmente contrario el sutil movimiento a la pincelada violenta de oleo intenso, eternizada en cuadro por nuestro aliento.

Despacio.

Que alzases la derecha retirando el fleco, memorizando a tacto perpetuo cada pliegue de mi cuerpo, **_arte_**, llamaste, como yo evoco la ensoñación de nuestras pieles tan necesitadas del momento, uno a uno, besos de fuego. Saber: al encontrar las palmas, hincados sobre el lecho, más de una palabra se escapaba por el suelo, reptando extinguida hasta la puerta que ya no abre, somos prisioneros de este instante.

Los rostros muy cercanos, mientras las sonrisas se borraban acortando la distancia de los pulsantes labios. Beso, entrega cuando las lenguas se mezclan y danzan una batalla, enredándose manos con el cabello, cayendo uno sobre el otro sobre algodón suave de un pensamiento en fresco…

Golpe. El pelo de caballo sobre la tela tensa que se sostiene a clavos cortos en la madera, lienzo perfecto, el atardecer perece mientras la luna sale, es este, nuestro cuadro, beso, pasión entre ambos. Todo sacudido en un momento.

Compactamos los jadeos al tocarnos todo, desde la frente hasta las puntas más sensibles de los dedos terrenos, esos que se funden con la arena. Desembocamos en sentimiento puro y descarnado, una suspensión eterna sobre el aire. Puntos. Dejamos huella. Y te amé al lamerte por completo. Eternizando tu sabor en mis papilas. Se desboca ¿sabes? El sentimiento.

Eso, también, lo confieso.

Tus trazos continúan, como lo hizo mi jadeo, sintiéndote danzar en mis adentros, confiado, una pista tan tuya que la posees por entero, y yo, por mi parte, así, completamente, te la entrego. Que se caiga a pedazos por tu aliento la resistencia y muros.

Por eso mis piernas tensas te recibieron, y cada pliegue de mi cuerpo tembló tan solo por tu anhelo, que las pinceladas caigan como mi lengua sobre tu lienzo, que bailemos siempre con el ocaso como terreno, que el mundo se azote terco contra nosotros, como el mar al risco, como el pincel al lienzo. Pero permanecemos, inmóviles, pintando el cuadro perfecto del amor intenso, en la entrega carnal de dos pasiones fragmentadas en momentos.

Se vuelve todo perfecto cuando me posees en lo terreno, penetrando el altar mismo con tus mil y un juramentos. Se termina el cuadro, un orgasmo sobre la esencia, escurriéndose el gemido de mis labios al morderte.

Que te amo ¿y? ES CIERTO.

Que me amas, si, LO CREO.

Cuadro. Lienzo. Entrega. Momento.

* * *

**FIN**


	7. Deseo de Regadera 700 palabras

* * *

**VII.**

**.- Deseo de Regadera -.  
**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 700 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon**_

Las gotas caen firmemente sobre su espalda… y lo siente, mientras sofoca el aliento intentando contenerlo, no cede, se va precipitando todo a velocidad incontrolable, abre la boca, el aire se escapa, busca caminos acelerados por los cuales escurrirse mientras el agua amortigua y silencia con su caer a gotas agresivas los jadeos y gemidos de ambas bocas… no entiende ni comprende como terminó sobre el suelo húmedo de la ducha. Atacado placenteramente.

Dientes clavándose posesivos sobre su cuello, manos trazando, ansiosas, los caminos más lascivos por su pecho. Y busca contener los gritos para mantener el anonimato… pero le es ya imposible cuando siente las uñas clavándose en su piel. Gime. Jadea. Suspira.

Intenta contener el nudo nervioso de su garganta que ha ido bajando lentamente por su interior hasta hacerle un hueco muy amplio en el estómago… tiembla… mientras resbalan las gotas de la regadera mezclándose con el sudor de su piel que, pese a la humedad, ya refresca, el ardor se extiende, calcina, palpitan los sexos y también las ansias.

Escapar… y hacerlo resbalando cual gota entre las baldosas… huir de esa exaltación imperiosa que se excita cada que el aliento grueso e incinerante del otro arremete contra su nuca, suda, gotas gordas, que se confunden con el agua dulce haciendo un camino de sal y azúcar sobre las pieles, muerde sus propios labios, los parte, y sangran pintando carmín por la comisura de su boca hasta la barbilla.

Pero le apresan, los brazos como tenazas de tierra griega vitan que se aleje un ápice del cuerpo de Leo, atrayéndole cual imán sin consideración y reparo alguno, mientras lame detrás de la oreja, regodeándose en el estremecimiento y los suspiros entrecortados de virgo entre sus manos… se crispan los dedos de Virgo, y se abren las piernas temblorosas que ya casi no aguantan… suspira, suplica, anhela, busca, mientras los dedos gruesos del otro vagan de nuevo por la extensión entera de su cuerpo.

Palpa los muslos, teniéndoles con fuerza, mientras el otro gime por lo bajo, por toda respuesta.

Penetra.

Lento.

Parte las paredes de resistencia, gritando y jadeando glorioso al aire, que ha encontrado el templo perfecto en aquellas piernas, hundiéndose lentamente en los montículos de carne, le toma por el cuello, y aprieta los botones que se descubren en el pecho, sintiéndoles ceder bajo la tortura de sus dedos, se ponen tiesos, como la intimidad de Shaka… lentamente, alzándose en el aire con el aumento, equivalente, de su deseo… y le muerde, le lame, le besa, le embiste, queriendo despedazar toda defensa o rehuida… que sea lo que debe ser debajo del agua que cae y les moja, fundiendo su deseo. Ardiéndoles por dentro.

Pues embiste una y otra vez, entrando, saliendo queriendo tatuarse por fuera y por dentro, le toma muy fuerte del cuello, y hace girar el rostro hasta que sea posible el beso, atacan ambos labios y bocas en un combate de silencio, la historia se desborda, se hace pesada, como si sexo. De pie sobre el chorro, mientras las lágrimas de euforia se vuelven torrentes repletos de orgasmos silenciosos…

Muerde con fuerza los dedos del otro, buscando partirlos con sus dientes blancos, que la bestia vea que la virgen tiene fauces, desgarra su carne con auténtica gula deseando beberse toda la escarlata que resbala… la orgía se potencia, orgía de dos, orgía placentera.

Sale, entra, busca quedarse allí dentro por siempre, se inflama, despierta. La mano que torturaba el frente baja lentamente hasta la intimidad de virgo seduciendo con lascivia mientras palabras posesivas hacen auténticas y sensibles caricias contra su oreja, le muerde el pabellón, quiere devorarle, y las manos blancas se aferran con fuerza a los brazos que le rodean…

Mientras explota.

Mientras se llena.

Alcanzan la gloria en medio de la locura. Con un orgasmo intenso que les lleva a Elíseos, bajándoles de regreso cuando se acompañan en un grito, gemido, jadeo. El sexo se vuelve sexo cuando se firma entre dos por medio del deseo… ellos lo saben, lo sienten entumeciéndoles cada centímetro de la piel. Mientras respiran. Lento. Deseando.

Y húmedas viajan las lenguas hasta encontrarse en el final de un beso

El baño ha sido perfecto.

* * *

**FIN**


	8. Deseo Violento 800 palabras

* * *

**VIII.**

**.- Deseo Violento -.  
**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 800 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon**_

Lengua felina recorre el largo de un cuello marmóreo. Sonrisa que se extiende al saber que la exquisitez salada le acompañará en las papilas gustativas por mucho más tiempo. Aspira suave aroma, bebe figura y presencia. Todos los sentidos se concentran en devorar cada centímetro de carne, llenar la dimensión completa de su gula con aquél sabor perfecto.

Hay palabras interminables entre ambos, frases agresivas y violentas, intercambios fuertes y sarcásticos, suavidad tierna en las miradas. Golpes, pérdidas sin remedio. Con todo, el encanto permanece intacto, incluso aquella necesidad malsana por gritarse odio.

El uno contra el otro. Eternos contrincantes, enemigos incluso en la necesidad salvaje que ha precipitado desde siempre hasta convertirse en una adicción bestial. Se han hecho tanto daño que no podría describirse con palabras. El amor no es pasión sino acaso lo contrario. La ternura no es deseo sino acaso el reverso. Nunca paz.

Fragmento de instante que entre ellos es una explosión de fuerzas, el ataque se convierte en la bestial intención de dos amantes que desgañitan sus gargantas con jadeos y gritos apasionados e interminables… luego se observan, casi no se reconocen.

Ruedan sobre el suelo, tan revueltos en sus caricias salvajes que no se distingue la separación de pieles. Las delgadas falanges de mármol se pierden en los risos castaños y no pueden menos que detenerse un minuto para mirar terneza en los trazos de sus caricias.

Luego se evapora, se nulifica, la simulada ingenuidad se transforma en un jalón inclemente a aquél cabello para acercar su rostro, y atacar la boca con violencia en un beso desenfrenado que les deje a ambos sangrando.

Toma su nuca con fuerza hasta casi arrancar trozos enteros de piel, por el simple y básico deseo de sentir sus carnes juntas. Susurran. Húmedo canturrea virgo contra su oreja las mil razones por que ordena le arrebaten la ropa y le arrojen sobre el suelo. Que le asalte las negaciones regándolas a trozos desvirgados sobre el suelo.

Como respuesta : una carcajada

Ácida y punzante se extiende en el aire atacando sus oídos, le jalan con fuerza azotándole de frente contra el suelo, con el peso de músculos morenos apretándole sobre la losa… todo tiembla por el golpe, ambos ríen dantescamente, y las hebras oro se afianzan entre dedos canela que jalan con fuerza cual si fueran riendas, la nuca duele, la mejilla sangra, una mordida se acomoda en la faz blanca mientras la túnica es arrancada. Trozos de hilo se desperdigan sobre el suelo…

**— nghhh Aioria… —**

**— Shhhh, virgo… jeje —**

**— Hazlo… maldita sea… ¡¡hazlo ya o voy a castrarte!! —**

Las garras de Leo rodean su cuello blanco, la cintura también es apresada mientras irrumpe el templo, enterrándose de lleno entre las carnes que se alzan… un grito demencial se extiende por las paredes Virginianas, que como su amo, sudan exhaustas. El largo cabello se humedece por el esfuerzo ante las embestidas, una a una, comienzan.

Se altera la paz del Loto

Las paredes se quejan por la irrupción en la cavidad de su dueño, pero el sudor que se va creando en la fricción de las pieles salpica los muros enmudeciendo con éxtasis cualquier reparo que ose alzarse… hay pasión acumulada en los músculos y tendones, el lienzo entero de la sexta casa busca abrirse en dos y partir toda duda sobre su lascivia…

Su cuello recibe otro desgarre…

Y se arquea moviendo también las caderas, el peso es demasiado, apenas puede respirar entre asfixia, presión, y pasión del momento… finalmente se empuja con todas su fuerzas.

Alza la cadera quedando sobre las extremidades… Aioria se extasía al sentirle de tal forma, toma su cintura, ayudándole en el soporte… en cuatro, increíble observar al honroso caballero, reencarnación de buda, ofreciéndose de aquél modo. Pero lo aprovecha, ágil le sostiene mientras aumenta la velocidad de sus embates, y el otro también se derrite ayudándole en sentido contrario, arqueándose más de lo que pueden la mayoría de los humanos al sentir la punta caliente tocarle el fondo de los nervios…

Y se excita con la idea. Busca consolarse con las manos, pero en el camino se ve intercedido por los dedos morenos, entonces se cierra una palma alrededor de su éxtasis… y comienza la danza frenética así como las caricias sabias, buscan los dos volverse un orgasmo caótico que explote en conjunto con gritos dementes y salvajes.

Aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza que siente reventarse las encías, y el otro cierra los puños con tanta fuerza, que casi se destroza las palmas… para finalmente.

**— Aio… Aio… AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —**

**— Sha… kaaaaaa Nghhhhh —**

Jadear en un disfrute que les deje secos, sentir como se extienden húmedos y pegajosos el uno sobre el cuerpo o manos del otro. Derretirse. De nuevo, en una guerra sobre catres destartalados por la fuerza de sus pasiones.

* * *

**FIN**


	9. Deseo Eiffel 900 palabras

* * *

**IX.**

**.- Deseo Eiffel -.  
**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 900 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon**_

El gemido brilla con la potencia de las luces que iluminan el largo de la torre, se encuentran allí, en la parte más alta, con la ciudad de la luz, a sus pies, degustando uno la piel tersa del otro, el amante desea. Hay verdadero amor y lujuria, así como el absoluto tierno de una caricia compuesta.

Sobre la ciudad de los amantes ha caído la noche, el romance suena en acordeones a cada segundo. Llega invierno. Cae nieve. Se excitan los versos en las gargantas de todos los poetas… Y Aioria contempla a París íntimamente desde la cima…

**— Te dije un día que la pondría a tus pies para venerarte… si pides algo imposible, por ti lo haré realidad… pide… Shaka… para complacerte —**

**— Aioria… —**

**— Lo eres todo, te he ansiado desde la vez primera, cuando me rechazaste… eres perfecto, absolutamente perfecto… —**

**— Nhh —**

Gemido… Jadeo…

Caricias predadoras que buscan devorarlo en cada intercambio de besos, los labios se juntan con la pasión de dos fieras, se atacan. No es un beso sino la depredación conjunta y mutua… sus lenguas luchan, batallan, se declaran mil guerras futuras, y el rubio jadea soltando al aire de invierno un vaho vaporoso cargado de todo su deseo.

Las manos morenas le recorren por encima de la ropa… el abrigo de piel se arruga bajo el sudor y la presión de sus dedos…

**— Shaka… —** Jadea ansioso y bestial contra su cuello

**— Quítamelo… —**

**— Shaka… —** No comprende, se excita.

**— Ámame sobre París… que me escuchen gritar con la fuerza de tu deseo — **Sonríe lascivo**— Brama que eres mío en lugar de declarar que yo te pertenezco, — **Ríe, cínico **— Algo imposible, prometiste… ¡¡Eso quiero!!, que me dejes desnudo sobre Eiffel en pleno invierno, y me poseas, gritando que yo soy tu dueño… — **

Aioria le mira, con los jades extasiados… cediendo sumisamente a su deseo…

**— Te amo… —**

**— No, aún no… — **Le toma con fuerza por los costados de la cara, le acerca rabioso para besarle hasta partirle los labios **— Pero lo harás pronto. —**

Inicia la guerra.

Se arroja Leo sobre el cuerpo de Shaka, arrancando sin reparo el abrigo.

Ming que vuela por los aires cayendo lentamente desde la cima de la torre… Shaka sonríe… la bestia de Aioria despierta cuando la ropa es desgarrada con verdadero salvajismo dejando el cuerpo desnudo y deleitable en su completa esencia…

Traga pesado…

**— Shaka… —**

**— Hazlo… o piérdeme… quiero gritar, Aioria — **Ríe de forma dantesca mientras sus ojos cielo se perfilan **— Que me arranques el aliento de tal forma que ya no tenga fuerzas ni para levantarme, destrózame la garganta hasta que ya solo tener gemidos para ofrecerte… se una bestia… así… justo así… es como yo quiero que me poseas. —**

Tras una pausa temerosamente ansiosa el castaño se avienta contra el cuello blanco, succionando a besos. Tomando las muñecas con inesperada fuerza. Muerde. Carnívoro. Muerde el cuello marmóreo hasta partir la piel y sentir la sangre inundando su garganta.

Eso lo excita. No puede evitarlo.

Lame en descenso sintiendo como el otro se estremece, muerde su pecho, Virgo se retuerce, incita y ataca los pezones con sus dientes. Jadea. Bestia que posee el manjar perfecto debajo de sus fauces.

Cómo espera.

Cómo incita.

Cómo desea.

Acorralado pese a ser predador por una noche, se repone, sonríe salvajemente antes de atacar la boca delgada, bebiendo con desahuce los suspiros y gemidos de ese amo que ansía ser sometido… pues es su dueño, su todo, su amor bendito.

Le recorre la piel con legua, dedos y dientes, sintiendo como se hunden sus sentidos en los olores y sabores, salado sobre la piel blanca, sándalo en las hebras de oro. Bufa casi como un lobo, uno que teme devorar la liebre que se ofrece.

Arrancar la carne como lo ha hecho con la ropa.

Los Muslos son el siguiente objetivo. Palmas sudorosas se entretienen con la espalda mientras el rubio alza las piernas, rodeando así las caderas desnudas que se juntan con su pelvis… gimen, tan sonoro es el suspiro que se sienten derretir a pesar del viento helado.

La frente canela se halla sudorosa… el cabello agotado y húmedo por la excitación palpable se ha pegado a la piel… junta su cabeza contra el cuello blanco soltando jadeos de bestia hambrienta. Tiemble Eiffel en su gran tamaño, temerosa de la pasión existente amantes desesperados. El amor se huele, y nutre con las manos.

Penetra. El templo se rinde al embate bárbaro de la fiera. Jadea, Aioria, con la potencia de aquella pasión exacerbada escurriéndose por sus fauces, grita, Shaka, con lágrimas victoriosas escurriendo por sus ojos, quiere ocultarlas, beberlas, tragarlas, minimizarlas con la felicidad que le embarga.

Pero escurren. Lentas. Contrarias al golpe potente de las embestidas que comienzan.

**— A… Aio… AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAA —**

Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, como los puños. Arquea la espalda al sentir los embates del otro. Entrando, saliendo… con soltura y confianza… Araña su espalda, muerde el cuello, posee a la par que entrega.

Le alza del suelo para depositarle sobre su ansia, aumenta la velocidad de los martilleos contra la cavidad de virgo. Los gritos se potencian, la sinfonía entrecortada, gutural y placentera de suspiros, es ahora un concierto íntimo para dos escuchas hambrientos, que buscan explotar y derretirse a besos en medio del invierno Parisino.

Que un orgasmo conjunto les implore consumar en medio del hambre desahuciada.

Que hierro, Eiffel, escuche amante, haciendo eco a sus pasiones mutuas.

* * *

**FIN**


	10. Deseo Taúr 1000 palabras

* * *

**X.**

**.- Deseo Taúr -.**

_**Aioria x Shaka**_

_**Drabble — 1000 palabras**_

_**Advertencias: Lime**_

El silencio se hizo incómodo cuando se partió por última vez… los dos miraban cuidadosamente las figuras en dos dimensiones frente a sus ojos, contenidas tensamente entre dedos y palmas… la gota gorda les sudaba desde la sien, resbalando por todo el rostro hasta el filo de la cara… ellos, miraban.

Mutismo se instaló entre ambos, el paso lento y pesado del reloj parecía tatuarse en el ambiente con el sonido intermitente del segundero… uno tras otro, se iba marcando el paso del tiempo, dejando claros minutos entre ambos antes de que consintiesen en dejar, cada cual, el número elegido de cartones boca abajo…

Solo una prenda de ropa sobre sus pieles.

Ninguno deseaba deshacerse de ella, fuera de las columnas el invierno griego se caía del cielo en una nevada, el frio ya calaba ante la ausencia de ropa… dejar la última prenda era más una cuestión de supervivencia que de orgullo. Así, lo que inicialmente fue una batalla divertida, era ahora una franca guerra.

Sopesaron las posibilidades, finalmente las manos morenas se posaron sobre los cartones resbalando sutilmente los dedos sobre la superficie plastificada… chasqueó la lengua preparándose mentalmente para aceptar el resultado… hizo que se desplazasen las cartas sin ver su contenido, lentamente extendió tres rectángulos frente a la postura inamovible del virginiano, mientras él, por su parte, se hacía propia entrega de un par.

Tragaron pesado, estudiando a conciencia el rostro del otro…

Los dedos blancos voltearon lentamente las cartas, cuidándose muy bien de no mostrar al otro la impresión sobre las mismas, la emoción dentro de si no se evidenció en lo más mínimo, continuó estoico, observando la reacción del oponente que reacomodaba las propias cartas entre sus dedos, cinco perfectos cartoncillos grabados entre las falanges.

**— Bien… te toca… dime que tienes… —**

Último intercambio de gélidas miradas entre ambos, a su alrededor las ráfagas del aire invernal les azotaban… el rostro del rubio se torció ligeramente, la comisura de la boca alzó el relieve mostrando una minúscula y casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras iba depositando una a una las cartas sobre el suelo, la revelación de las dos primeras descubrió un par de nueves, y finalmente, al descender el trío restante el júbilo se hizo obvio en su rostro, pues revelaba así, a las tres damas que le asegurarían la victoria.

**— Full… Nueves y Reinas… —**

**— ¡¡Maldición!! —**

**— Jajaja, vamos, Aioria, ¿Qué tienes tú? —**

**— ¿Qué diablos te importa que tengo?, ganaste… ¡¡diantres…!! —**

Leo aventó los cartoncillos contra el suelo, estos rebotaron patéticamente dando a conocer un juego similar, cambiando los nueves por reyes, y las damas por seises… evidentemente el virgo ganaba…

**— Hiciste trampa… ¡¡Por Athena juro que hiciste trampa!! —**

**— Vamos, Aioria… deja de intentar salirte por la tangente… ¡no seas un mal perdedor y quítate ya esos bóxers, jajaja! —** Reía ladinamente, mientras devoraba con los ojos el cuerpo ya parcialmente desnudo del otro

**— Maldita sea Shaka… ¡Está nevando! —**

**— Ah, no, no vas a escaparte de esta, ¡has aceptado desde el inicio!… además tú no me perdonarías… así que vamos, quítate esa ropa, jeje, quiero verte… —**

**— Pero… Shaka… —**

**— Vamos, Leo, un trato es un trato… —**

Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de franca angustia al verse acorralado… detestaba jugar cartas con Shaka, de alguna manera siempre conseguía ganar… ¡Era desesperante!, y por alguna maldita razón él nunca podía encontrar fuerzas o argumentos para negarse… además, reconocía esa cara, los cielos se iban hambrientos por cada pliegue de su cuerpo.

Lo peor de todo el asunto era que Shaka tenía razón. Un trato era un trato, y él era Aioria, el León Dorado, nadie iba a venir a decirle que no sabía cumplir su palabra.

Así que, tan lento como pudo, dejó resbalar la última prenda hasta el suelo, su cuerpo se hallaba completamente desnudo para absoluto deleite del otro… cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el frío colarse hasta la parte más íntima de su cuerpo… entonces percibió lo que ya había predicho, las manos del otro, ardientes, recorriendo ávidas y lentas su espalda.

**— Awwwwn, minino, tienes frío, ¿cierto? —**

**— Shaka… no empieces… yo… —**

**— Shhh, tranquilo, yo te lo quito en un instante… —**

Shaka le giró con fuerza haciéndole azotar de espaldas contra el suelo, Aioria reprimió la queja, y los labios del otro le rodearon hambrientos… lo sabía… siempre era lo mismo… le envolvía dentro de ese juego para terminar…

**— Nghhh —**

Y no pudo contener el jadeo que rogaba escapar de su boca cuando sintió la lengua recorrer el largo de su intimidad, apretó los puños y abrió la boca cuando la cavidad húmeda del otro le cubrió por entero, jugueteando los dientes con su punta, haciendo que, en efecto, la sangre se le calentase hasta hacer que se alzase ese punto en una erección violenta…

**— Shaka… — **

Casi quería insultarle en lugar de jadear como ya lo hacía.

Pero no hubo forma, la lengua le recorrió por entero mientras las succiones y besos le hacían querer terminar de una vez por todas, pero se contuvo, la felación fue en un aumento lascivo e ininterrumpido que parecía buscar devorarle… Shaka se salía con la suya una vez más, podía sentir las palpitaciones en cada centímetro de la intimidad de Leo, deseándole y ansiando verse en la libertad de soltar el néctar dentro de su boca.

Sonrió dejando escapar una bocanada de aire caliente sobre la punta.

El jadeo fue tan furioso como sincero, mordió con ligereza la punta, bajando entonces hasta los testículos, succionó y mordió jalando sutilmente la delicada piel rugosa de su amante, el cual contuvo un grito de dolor y placer mezclados. Cuando volvió a las caricias con la lengua, el otro no pudo retener más tiempo su desborde.

Llenando de nectarina la boca de su oponente…

**— hnnn Shakaa… —**

Se arqueó por completo… las respiraciones entrecortadas hicieron aparición entonces… mientras el otro reptaba lascivo, ascendiendo por su cuerpo vibrante y agotado… los orgasmos bajo la boca de Shaka siempre eran un cruel deleite…

**— Jejeje, ¿otra partida? —**

**— Vete al demonio. —**

Pero ambos sabían, pronto la habría.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
